better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
The Balance
The Balance is the metaphysical force of opposing systems working together in harmony. The balance of these two great powers often shifts and fluctuates in Ninjago and Equestria, while in other realms such as Cloud Kingdom and the Realm of Madness, it is set to one or the other. It can be represented by the forces of good and evil, Golden Power and Darkness, and Creation and Destruction. Depictions in the Series In the First Realm, there were two powerful kinds of beings, the Oni and the Dragons. The Oni had the power of Destruction, while the Dragons had the power of Creation/Golden Power, and, because of their differences, they constantly waged war on each other. One day a child was born of both sides, and thus had the powers of both (the child was known as the First Spinjitzu Master). Seeing a chance to turn the tables in their war, the Dragons and Oni fought as to which side the child should choose. Seeking to avoid this war, the First Spinjitzu Master left the First Realm, and started a new realm, Ninjago. In Ninjago, the First Spinjitzu Master created a balance of both shadow and light (using his inherited powers). Out of the evil and shadowy side of the balance, the Overlord was manifested. The Overlord challenged the First Spinjitzu Master to battle over Ninjago, and they waged war on each other for a time. As their battles grew to a stalemate, the Overlord created the Stone Army, to turn the final battle of their war in his favor. Seeing his defeat was imminent, the First Spinjitzu Master split Ninjago into two halves, one remaining balanced, while the other was turned to shadow, and promptly sunk below the ocean. Over time the balance fluctuated many more times, sometimes turning towards shadow, and sometimes toward light, but a state of equilibrium is and was kept most of the time. During Hunted, the Overlord takes over Ninjago City, and ruins the balance. After his defeat, Jay remarks that "the balance has been restored." During March of the Oni, the Oni invade Ninjago bringing darkness and causing the balance to be ruined again, but thanks to the Ninja using the Tornado of Creation, the balance returned not only in Ninjago and Equestria, but also in all Realms. Realms With Balance *Ninjago (Balanced) *Equestria (Balanced) *Cloud Kingdom (Light-Shifted) *Realm of Madness (Dark-Shifted) *Realm of Oni and Dragons (Fluctuating) *The Never-Realm (Unknown) Notable Users *Golden Power (First Spinjitzu Master) (Lloyd; formerly) *Creation (Wu) *Darkness (The Overlord) *Destruction (Garmadon) Trivia *Nadakhan's father, Khanjikhan, mentioned a balance when speaking of the realms, suggesting another balance related to the Sixteen Realms. *Possibly the only being known to shift the balance towards either force is the First Spinjitzu Master. Another possible candidate is the Golden Master, whom possessed Golden Power, but also likely possessed the powers of Destruction and or Darkness. *The First Spinjitzu Master represents Golden Power and the Overlord represents Darkness of the balance. **The First Spinjitzu Master is a being of balance between Light and Dark, while the Overlord is a being of unbalance; Whilst the First Spinjitzu Master struggles to keep the two great forces of Ninjago and Equestria balanced, the Overlord struggles to unbalance them, and shift the world into darkness and evil. *The First Spinjitzu Master also gave Garmadon the power of Destruction and Wu the power of Creation so that his sons would represent the balance. *The First Spinjitzu Master likely created Ninjago and Equestria as balanced Realms so its inhabitants could live various different ways of life rather than only the life of monks as seen in the light-shifted realm of Cloud Kingdom.